


História Non, Je Ne Peux Pas Vous Oublier - História escrita por Zatsume_B_A - Spirit Fanfics e Histórias

by Zatsume_B_A



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Volturi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatsume_B_A/pseuds/Zatsume_B_A
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Bella Swan/Original Male Character(s), Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jacob Black/Edward Cullen





	História Non, Je Ne Peux Pas Vous Oublier - História escrita por Zatsume_B_A - Spirit Fanfics e Histórias

História Non, Je Ne Peux Pas Vous Oublier - História escrita por Zatsume_B_A - Spirit Fanfics e Histórias

var googletag = googletag || {};  
googletag.cmd = googletag.cmd || [];

googletag.cmd.push(function() {  
var mappingTopo = googletag.sizeMapping().addSize([320, 200], [320, 50]).addSize([480, 200], [468, 60]).addSize([768, 200], [728, 90]).addSize([1000, 200], [970,90]).build();  
window.slotTopo = googletag.defineSlot('/50364240/Spirit-Fanfics-Historia-Topo', [728, 90], 'div-gpt-ad-1456246526646-0').defineSizeMapping(mappingTopo).setTargeting('ConteudoAdulto', ['Sim']).addService(googletag.pubads());

var mappingLateral = googletag.sizeMapping().addSize([320, 200], [300, 250]).addSize([1000, 200], [300, 600]).build();  
googletag.defineSlot('/50364240/Spirit-Fanfics-Historia-Lateral', [300, 250], 'div-gpt-ad-1456246526646-1').defineSizeMapping(mappingLateral).setTargeting('ConteudoAdulto', ['Sim']).addService(googletag.pubads());

googletag.defineSlot('/50364240/Spirit-Fanfics-Historia-Inferior', [300, 250], 'div-gpt-ad-1456246526646-2').setTargeting('ConteudoAdulto', ['Sim']).addService(googletag.pubads());  
googletag.defineSlot('/50364240/Spirit-FanficsHistoria-Lateral-Topo', [300, 250], 'div-gpt-ad-1456246526646-3').setTargeting('ConteudoAdulto', ['Sim']).addService(googletag.pubads());

googletag.pubads().enableSingleRequest();  
googletag.enableServices();  
});

{  
"@context": "http://schema.org",  
"@type": "WebSite",  
"name" : "Spirit Fanfics e Histórias",  
"url": "https://www.spiritfanfiction.com",  
"potentialAction": [{  
"@type": "SearchAction",  
"target": "https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/busca?query={search_term_string}",  
"query-input": "required name=search_term_string"  
},{  
"@type": "SearchAction",  
"target": "android-app://br.com.socialspirit.android/https/www.spiritfanfiction.com/busca?query={search_term_string}",  
"query-input": "required name=search_term_string"  
}],  
"sameAs": ["https://www.facebook.com/Spirit.OficialBR", "https://www.instagram.com/spirit.oficial", "https://twitter.com/spiritoficial", "https://www.youtube.com/c/SpiritfanficsOficial"]  
}

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'https://www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-LTBF');

  *   * [Spirit Fanfics e Histórias](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/)
  * [Spirit](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/)


  *   * [](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/aparencia)
  * [Entre](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/login)
  * [Cadastre-se](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/cadastrar)



[Acessar sua Conta](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/login)   


  * [Descobrir](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/home/)
  * [Fórum](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/forum/)
  * [Personalizar](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/personalizar/)



Histórias  
Fórum  
Jornais  
Membros  
Styles

__  


## Receba notificação quando Non, Je Ne Peux Pas Vous Oublier for atualizada

Faça sua conta no Spirit e **Adicione na Biblioteca** , assim você será avisado quando tiver um **novo Capítulo**.  
Você também poderá deixar seu **Comentário / Favorito** estimulando o autor a continuar a História.  


  
[Cadastre-se gratis!](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/cadastrar?ReturnUrl=https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/non-je-ne-peux-pas-vous-oublier-5129406)   


  * [Recentes](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/recentes)
  * [Destaques](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/destaques)
  * [Aulas](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/aulas)
  * [Gêneros](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/generos)
  * [Categorias](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/categorias)
  * [Tags](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/tags)
  * [Histórico](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historico)
  * [Minhas Histórias](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/gerenciar)
  * Mais ****
  * [__Adicionar](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/termos)



googletag.cmd.push(function() { googletag.display('div-gpt-ad-1456246526646-0'); });

  1. [Spirit Fanfics](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com) >
  2. Non, Je Ne Peux Pas Vous Oublier



  
Seu navegador está com **JavaScript** desativado.  
Por favor ative para melhorar sua experiência no site.  


# História **Non, Je Ne Peux Pas Vous Oublier**

  


Escrita por: [**Zatsume_B_A**](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/zatsume_b_a)

  


  
  


  
**Sinopse:**  
No começo do século 19 Bella teve uma filha e virou vampira realizando um desejo desde de antes seu casamento... porém não foi com Edward e sim com seu irmão gêmio, Eric Cullen. Edward ficou desolado por ser trocado por quem acreditava ser seu verdadeiro amor.  
Para repensar sobre sua vida imortal, decide viajar ao redor do mundo, descobrindo novos lugares e pessoas sem se importar com o passar dos anos entrando em contato com sua “família” só quando queria.Dois século se passam e decide voltar e viver em paz com seus iguais mesmo não tendo encontrado sua verdaderia paz e alegria.  
Mas Bella não deixará que o ex fique dessa forma por mais tempo e sua filha dará todo apoio ao tio.  
Yaoi/EdwardxJacob/  


  
Iniciado em 30/01/2016 20:49  
Atualizada em 24/01/2017 09:50  
Idioma **Português**  
Visualizações **16.889**  
Favoritos **171**  
Comentários **33**  
Listas de Leitura **62**  
Palavras **16.249**  
Terminada **Sim**  
Categorias **[**Saga Crepúsculo**](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/categorias/saga-crepusculo)**  
Personagens **Alice Cullen** , **Bella Swan** , **Carlisle Cullen** , **Edward Cullen** , **Emmett Cullen** , **Esme Cullen** , **Jacob Black** , **Personagens Originais** , **Renesmee Cullen** , **Rosalie Hale**  
Tags [**Bella**](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/tags/bella), [**Edward**](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/tags/edward), [**Jacob**](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/tags/jacob), [**Mpreg**](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/tags/mpreg), [**Yaoi**](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/tags/yaoi)  


  


NÃO RECOMENDADO PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS  
Gêneros: [**Ação**](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/generos/acao), [**Aventura**](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/generos/aventura), [**Comédia**](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/generos/comedia), [**Drama / Tragédia**](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/generos/drama-tragedia), [**Família**](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/generos/familia), [**Fantasia**](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/generos/fantasia), [**Festa**](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/generos/festa), [**Ficção**](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/generos/ficcao), [**Ficção Científica / Sci-Fi**](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/generos/ficcao-cientifica-sci-fi), [**Gay / Yaoi**](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/generos/gay-yaoi), [**Lésbica / Yuri**](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/generos/lesbica-yuri), [**Literatura Erótica**](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/generos/literatura-erotica), [**Mistério**](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/generos/misterio), [**Misticismo**](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/generos/misticismo), [**Romântico / Shoujo**](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/generos/romantico-shoujo), [**Saga**](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/generos/saga), [**Sobrenatural**](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/generos/sobrenatural), [**Universo Alternativo**](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/generos/universo-alternativo), [**Violência**](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/generos/violencia)  
Avisos: **Álcool** , **BDSM** , **Bissexualidade** , **Gravidez Masculina (MPreg)** , **Heterossexualidade** , **Homossexualidade** , **Insinuação de sexo** , **Linguagem Imprópria** , **Nudez** , **Sexo** , **Violência**  


**Aviso legal**

Alguns dos personagens encontrados nesta história e/ou universo não me pertencem, mas são de propriedade intelectual de seus respectivos autores. Os eventuais personagens originais desta história são de minha propriedade intelectual. História sem fins lucrativos criada de fã e para fã sem comprometer a obra original.

## Lista de Capítulos

| Capítulo | 

Palavras  
  
---|---|---  
  
1.

|  [**01\. Retorno.**](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/non-je-ne-peux-pas-vous-oublier-5129406/capitulo1)

__em 30/01/2016 20:49

__2 comentários

__1.490 visualizações

| 

962  
  
2.

|  [**02\. Festa, mas a surpresa foi minha.**](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/non-je-ne-peux-pas-vous-oublier-5129406/capitulo2)

__em 30/01/2016 21:04

__2 comentários

__1.358 visualizações

| 

1.079  
  
3.

|  [**03\. Plano em prática, mas malditos imprevistos.**](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/non-je-ne-peux-pas-vous-oublier-5129406/capitulo3)

__em 31/01/2016 14:16

__1 comentários

__1.248 visualizações

| 

1.156  
  
4.

|  [**04\. Uau!!**](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/non-je-ne-peux-pas-vous-oublier-5129406/capitulo4)

__em 12/02/2016 20:12

__1 comentários

__1.121 visualizações

| 

1.008  
  
5.

|  [**05\. Gestos enganosos, atitudes necessárias.**](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/non-je-ne-peux-pas-vous-oublier-5129406/capitulo5)

__em 12/02/2016 20:15

__2 comentários

__1.086 visualizações

| 

1.548  
  
6.

|  [**06\. part I Acordo...**](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/non-je-ne-peux-pas-vous-oublier-5129406/capitulo6)

__em 12/02/2016 20:17

__2 comentários

__1.073 visualizações

| 

742  
  
7.

|  [**07\. ...Selado part II.**](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/non-je-ne-peux-pas-vous-oublier-5129406/capitulo7)

__em 12/02/2016 20:21

__2 comentários

__1.081 visualizações

| 

734  
  
8.

|  [**08\. Sim. part I.**](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/non-je-ne-peux-pas-vous-oublier-5129406/capitulo8)

__em 15/02/2016 11:52

__1 comentários

__1.058 visualizações

| 

1.199  
  
9.

|  [**09\. Welcome to Brazil. Part II.**](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/non-je-ne-peux-pas-vous-oublier-5129406/capitulo9)

__em 16/02/2016 12:23

__3 comentários

__1.083 visualizações

| 

1.370  
  
10.

|  [**10.Coração.**](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/non-je-ne-peux-pas-vous-oublier-5129406/capitulo10)

__em 18/02/2016 21:57

__4 comentários

__1.032 visualizações

| 

870  
  
11.

|  [**11\. Aron e seus presentes.**](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/non-je-ne-peux-pas-vous-oublier-5129406/capitulo11)

__em 21/02/2016 11:39

__2 comentários

__944 visualizações

| 

746  
  
12.

|  [**12\. Frágil.**](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/non-je-ne-peux-pas-vous-oublier-5129406/capitulo12)

__em 23/02/2016 09:57

__1 comentários

__931 visualizações

| 

685  
  
13.

|  [**13\. Ideias espalham-se rápido.**](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/non-je-ne-peux-pas-vous-oublier-5129406/capitulo13)

__em 23/02/2016 10:02

__2 comentários

__909 visualizações

| 

863  
  
14.

|  [**14\. Surpresas.**](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/non-je-ne-peux-pas-vous-oublier-5129406/capitulo14)

__em 27/02/2016 13:31

__3 comentários

__910 visualizações

| 

1.025  
  
15.

|  [**Finalmente!!!**](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/non-je-ne-peux-pas-vous-oublier-5129406/capitulo15)

__em 07/04/2016 17:40

__3 comentários

__868 visualizações

| 

1.393  
  
16.

|  [**16\. Dias.**](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/non-je-ne-peux-pas-vous-oublier-5129406/capitulo16)

__em 24/01/2017 09:50

__2 comentários

__697 visualizações

| 

869  
  
  


googletag.cmd.push(function() { googletag.display('div-gpt-ad-1456246526646-2'); });

#### Outras histórias de Zatsume_B_A

  
[Viola](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/viola-16167327)   
__3   


  
[Father](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/father-13076549)   
__60   


  
[Hatari](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/hatari-12130716)   
__54   


[__Veja todas as Histórias](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/zatsume_b_a/historias)

Gostou da História? Compartilhe!

  
__Divulgar História   
__Compartilhar no Facebook   


[Tweet](https://twitter.com/share)

Gostou da História? Compartilhe!

  
__   


  
__   


  
__   


  


## Comentários em Destaque

  
Postado por [**Giovanna983**](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/giovanna983) em 09/07/2019 19:45   
**Capítulo 6 -[06\. part I Acordo...](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/non-je-ne-peux-pas-vous-oublier-5129406/capitulo6)**   


  
[ ](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/giovanna983)   


  
**Usuário**   
****  


Ca-ra-lho... Adorei!

Eles vão se casar!

Quem vai se casar?

Jedward vai se casar!

É isso aí!

Hunrun, é!

*Finja que estou dançando enquanto canto essa musiquinha*

┌(・。・)┘♪ ( /^ω^)/♪♪ ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ

  
Postado por [**Giovanna983**](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/giovanna983) em 09/07/2019 18:50   
**Capítulo 5 -[05\. Gestos enganosos, atitudes necessárias.](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/non-je-ne-peux-pas-vous-oublier-5129406/capitulo5)**   


  
[ ](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/giovanna983)   


  
**Usuário**   
****  


Na vida eu sou uma mistura de Renesmee com a garotinha que confundiu eles com um casa de namorados.

PS: Adorei o capítulo, a história em si é muito boa!

PPS: Que beijão hein? Ansiosa por mais pegação!

googletag.cmd.push(function() { googletag.display('div-gpt-ad-1456246526646-3'); });

####  171 Favoritos

[ ](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/fujoshivinsmoke)

[ ](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/shipperfangirl1)

[ ](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/annasass)

[ ](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/dogmoommy_love1)

[ ](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/amoremora)

[ ](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/malecffiction)

[ ](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/spideyzinha)

[ ](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/bre220)

[ ](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/vitoria-fujoshi)

[ ](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/anasouzabts)

[ ](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/fanficaninha)

[ ](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/anastrapasson)

[ ](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/samata04)

[ ](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/panpan_cryistal)

[ ](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/daniboy1250)

[__Veja todos os Favoritos](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/non-je-ne-peux-pas-vous-oublier-5129406/favoritos)

#### Atualizações

  
[**PqpTom**](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/fujoshivinsmoke)  
Favoritei a história  
 __em 15/01/2020 00:02  


  
[**ShipperFangirl1**](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/shipperfangirl1)  
Favoritei a história  
 __em 06/01/2020 08:48  


  
[**GaladrielHulda**](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/galadrielhulda)  
Favoritei a história  
 __em 18/11/2019 23:34  


[__Veja todas as Atualizações](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/non-je-ne-peux-pas-vous-oublier-5129406/atividades)

[ ](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/zatsume_b_a)

#####  [ **Zatsume_B_A** ](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/zatsume_b_a)

**Usuário Veterano**

  
14 Histórias   


  
205 Seguidores   


googletag.cmd.push(function() { googletag.display('div-gpt-ad-1456246526646-1'); });

  


  
Spirit Fanfics e Histórias é uma plataforma para autopublicação de Livros. Solte sua imaginação, escreva suas histórias, tenha sua própria página personalizada, compartilhe idéias, faça amizades.  


  
[Baixar na App Store](https://itunes.apple.com/app/spirit-fanfics-e-historias/id1052321804?mt=8)   
[Disponível no Google Play](https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=br.com.socialspirit.android)   


  * [__Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/Spirit.OficialBR)
  * [__Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/spirit.oficial)
  * [__Twitter](https://twitter.com/spiritoficial)
  * [__Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/c/SpiritfanficsOficial)



  * [Animes & Mangás](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/categorias/animes)
  * [Bandas & Músicos](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/categorias/bandas-musicos)
  * [Cartoons](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/categorias/cartoons)
  * [Celebridades](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/categorias/celebridades)
  * [Filmes](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/categorias/filmes)
  * [Games](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/categorias/games)
  * [Livros](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/categorias/livros)
  * [Mitologias](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/categorias/mitologias-lendas)
  * [Quadrinhos](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/categorias/quadrinhos)
  * [Séries TV](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/categorias/series-tv)
  * [Youtubers](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/categorias/youtubers-media-stars)
  * [Histórias Originais](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/categorias/historias-originais)



  * [Anuncie](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/informacoes/anuncie)
  * [Política de Privacidade](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/informacoes/politica-de-privacidade)
  * [Diretrizes de Conteúdo](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/diretrizes)
  * [Termos de Uso](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/termos)
  * [Informações](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/informacoes)
  * [Sobre](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/sobre)
  * [Suporte](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/suporte)



  * [Ajuda / Faq](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/faq)
  * [Aulas de Português](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/aulas)
  * [Equipe](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/equipe)
  * [Embaixadores](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/embaixadores)
  * [Membros](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/membros)
  * [Jornais](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/jornais)
  * [Notícias](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/noticias)



var spirit = spirit || {};  
spirit.c = { canalId: 5, locale: "en", theme: "light", isCrawler: false, rootUrl: "https://www.spiritfanfiction.com", staticUrl: "https://static.spiritfanfiction.com", uploadUrl: "https://uploads.spiritfanfiction.com", proxyUrl: "https://proxy.spiritfanfiction.com" };

spirit.u = { sessionHash: "a734dfe040c04a5ea5b659e2777a6eed", isLogged: false, usuarioId: 0 };

window.jQuery || document.write("<script src='https://static.spiritfanfiction.com/js/jquery-1.11.3.min.js'>\x3C/script>")

spirit.c.conteudoId = 5129406;  
spirit.c.conteudoUsuarioId = 520671;  
spirit.c.conteudoUrl = "https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/non-je-ne-peux-pas-vous-oublier-5129406";  
spirit.c.conteudoClassificacao = 18;  
spirit.c.conteudoTerminado = true;  
spirit.c.conteudoExcluido = false;  
spirit.c.favorito = false;  
spirit.c.biblioteca = false;  
spirit.c.seguido = false;  
spirit.c.isCoautor = false;

  
×

#### Aviso de Classificação

  
Esta história foi classificada pelo autor como imprópria para menores de **Dezoito** anos. Se não for maior de **Dezoito** anos ou se ofende com o tipo de material exposto não prossiga.  
  


Continuar visualizando

  
[Voltar para página inícial](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com)

  
×

#### Denúnciar esta História

  
__**Enviando...**  


  
 **Denúncia enviada com sucesso**  


Para dar mais agilidade no atendimento, apenas usuários cadastrados podem fazer denúncias. Lamentamos o inconveniente.

Por favor, entre em sua conta ou registre-se, o processo é simples e rápido, e você poderá aproveitar melhor o site.

  
×

#### Divulgar

  
Link Direto (Permalink)

  
HTML

  
BbCode

  
Embed

window.___gcfg = { lang: 'pt-BR' };  
(function (doc, script) {  
var js, fjs = doc.getElementsByTagName(script)[0], frag = doc.createDocumentFragment(), add = function (url, id) { if (doc.getElementById(id)) { return; } js = doc.createElement(script); js.src = url; js.async = true; id && (js.id = id); frag.appendChild(js); };  
add('https://connect.facebook.net/pt_BR/sdk.js#xfbml=1&version=v2.3&appId=273354221907', 'facebook-jssdk');  
add('https://platform.twitter.com/widgets.js', 'twitter-wjs');  
fjs.parentNode.insertBefore(frag, fjs);  
}(document, 'script'));  



End file.
